


Ricatto d'amore

by SelDolce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, the proposal!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelDolce/pseuds/SelDolce
Summary: [ Omega!Verse | Sterek | TheProposal!AU | Rating verde ]Dal testo:[...] « Sono forse in tribunale, Larry? » chiese di fatti l'Omega alzando gli occhi al cielo, le braccia incrociate sopra il petto. Il ragazzo aveva il vizio di dare nomi a caso alla gente che non conosceva, quasi sempre iniziavano con la "L". Derek per il primo periodo – quando gli aveva detto di chiamarlo signor Hale – era stato addittato con il nome di Lumer, fino a quando non ne aveva avuto abbastanza e gli aveva detto di usare Derek se proprio il suo cognome lo schifava [...]





	Ricatto d'amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rob As](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rob+As).



  


« Papà, lui è Derek, il mio Alpha. ».

Noah Stilinski stava per avere un infarto.

* * *

Stiles sospirò pesantemente avviandosi verso l'ufficio di Robert – detto Bobby – Finstock, il dirigente della  _Cordon Books_ , dove avrebbe trovato il suo capo Derek Hale. Come ogni lunedì c'era Deucalion che pregava per un incontro con Derek per discutere di una possibile pubblicazione del suo libro e sinceramente si era stancato di doversela cavare da solo.

Bussò come da protocollo prima di aprire senza permesso la porta, interropendo l'incontro tra le due persone più importanti dell'azienda « Guarda Derek, c'è di nuovo Deucalion e... » iniziò infastidito, l'Alpha in questione ogni volta provava ad afferrargli la mano per pregarlo di chiamare l'Hale e Stiles odiava essere toccato da quell'uomo, gli dava la sensazione di viscido.

« Non ora Stil– » sbottò a metà il moro prima di fermarsi e passare lo sguardo tra l'Omega e il signor Finstock « Ecco, Robert, il problema è risolto, perché io e Stiles stiamo per diventare Compagni. » disse Derek avvicinandosi al ragazzo per cingergli le spalle con un braccio mentre Stiles sbiancava per la piega che la situazione stava prendendo.

Lui non doveva Legarsi, se n'era andato di casa per quel motivo, altrimenti a quell'ora sarebbe insieme a qualche pallone gonfiato dell'altà società della California senza dover lavorare nemmeno per un secondo della sua vita. Guardò l'Alpha come a esaminare che nella zone delle narici non ci fossero tracce di Stozzalupo, scorpire che il suo capo era un tossicodipendente era alquanto sorprendente. Veramente, non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da un uomo così composto e professionale.

Provò a divincolarsi per fuggire a quell'assurda situazione, ma l'Alpha strinse la presa per tenerlo al suo posto « So che può sembrare strano, ma ormai io e Stiles ci stiamo frequentando da un anno e tre mesi, non abbiamo detto nulla per non creare situazioni inconvenienti in ufficio. » continuò il moro sorridendo amorevolmente verso l'Omega e le opzioni per Stiles divennero due:

  1. Stava sognando e doveva ancora svegliarsi.

  2. Era lui ad essere sotto effetto di Strozzalupo.




Eppure ricordava di essersi svegliato quella mattina – in ritardo – e di essere corso a prendere i caffè al bar dove lavorava Theo, un Beta molto simpatico che gli faceva saltare sempre la fila. 

« Allora vedi di muoverti ed andare all'ufficio immigrazione, Hale. » sbuffò Finstock alzando le mani al cielo pregando chissà quale giocatore di lacrosse per farlo arrivare a fine giornata senza un'emicranea. 

Okay, Stiles era completamente disorientato.

* * *

« No, non lo farò! » urlò l'Omega togliendosi di dosso la mano che Derek gli aveva posato sulla spalla una volta usciti dall'edificio per andare verso l'ufficio immigrazione. Non gli importava che Derek rischiava di essere deportato in Canada o che il signor Douglas lo avrebbe licenziato nello stesso istante avesse messo piede nell'ufficio di Derek.

Lui non si sarebbe Legato, fine della storia.

« Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzino, sarà solo una cosa temporanea, giusto quello che mi basta per riavere il permesso di soggiorno. » sbottò Derek afferrandolo bruscamente per il braccio, creando una serie di mormorii dalle persone vicino a loro. Ormai alzare le mani su un Omega in pubblico era diventato indignoso, negli ultimi anni si era lottato molto per i loro diritti e forse era solo per questo che Derek aveva assunto Stiles come suo assistente personale. Era un sostenitore, ovviamente, avendo avuto due sorelle Omega, ma quel ragazzino riusciva a farlo uscire di testa, era impertinente, faceva di testa sua e non faceva altro che sbattergli in faccia il suo romanzo giallo chiedendogli di leggerlo per magari prendere in considerazione l'idea di pubblicarlo.

« Ho detto di no Derek, non sarò complice di questa cosa. Sorprenditi, ma prima di venire qui ho studiato legge! » rispose l'Omega ricordando con dolore ben tre anni della sua vita spesi su quei noiosi libri solo per far felice il padre « E poi non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te. Sei solo un borioso Alpha che non mi ha detto _grazie_ nemmeno una volta da quando lavoro per te. » aggiunse emanando un forte odore di rabbia che colpì l'uomo dritto sul naso.

Derek sospirò pesantemente sapendo che c'era un solo modo per convincerlo e quindi prendendo tutta la calma che possedeva si mise in ginocchio afferrandogli una mano « Stiles, a meno che tu non voglia diventare l'assistente di Douglas o finire per essere licenziato, ti propongo di Legarti a me. Pubblicherò il tuo libro e giuro di non sfiorarti nemmeno con un dito per tutta la durata della nostra finta relazione. Te lo chiedo per favore, evitami l'esportazione in Canada. » e – wow – Stiles non aveva mai visto un Alpha sottomettersi così ad un Omega. Questo voleva dire che era veramente disperato e Stiles non era abbastanza cattivo per negargli una cosa del genere. Aveva promesso di non toccarlo e di pubblicare il suo libro, poteva bastargli.

* * *

« Omega Mieczyslaw Stilinski promette di dirmi tutta la verità? » domandò l'ispettore dell'ufficio immigrazione facendo illuminare gli occhi di rosso, come a voler intimidire il ragazzo, ma Derek sapeva che Stiles amava le sfide e che una lunga serie di rispostacce stavano aspettando il pover uomo.

« Sono forse in tribunale, Larry? » chiese di fatti l'Omega alzando gli occhi al cielo, le braccia incrociate sopra il petto. Il ragazzo aveva il vizio di dare nomi a caso alla gente che non conosceva, quasi sempre iniziavano con la "L". Derek per il primo periodo – quando gli aveva detto di chiamarlo signor Hale – era stato addittato con il nome di Lumer, fino a quando non ne aveva avuto abbastanza e gli aveva detto di usare Derek se proprio il suo cognome lo schifava « E ti chiederei anche di non mettere il mio status prima del mio nome, è piuttosto offensivo e potrei denunciarla. Non ha letto le nuove normative sui diritti degli Omega? » aggiunse facendo scintillare gli occhi d'ambra, lo sguardo divertito per l'espressione sconcertata dell'uomo.

L'ispettore Brunski assottigliò lo sguardo come se stesse valutando l'idea di uccidere il giovane con una semplice artigliata, ma un ringhio da parte di Derek lo fece tornare sugli attenti e distogliere l'attenzione dall'Omega.

Si schiarì la voce afferrando il plico di fogli che aveva avanti, leggendone qualche frase distrattamente « Ho ricevuto una segnalazione da fonte anonima che mi accerta che tutto questo è una falsa... » cominciò per essere interrotto dalla risata di Stiles. Derek lo guardò chiedendogli con le sopracciglia – sì, lui poteva – perché diavolo stesse rendendo tutto più difficile.

« Fammi indovinare, Larry, la segnalazione è da parte del signor Douglas. » disse posandosi una penna rubata dalla scrivania dell'ispettore sulla porzione di pelle tra il naso e il labbro superiore « Non tenga conto di quello sciocco, è solo geloso. » sorrise alzando le spalle come a voler esprimere rassegnazione, la testa leggermente inclinata verso il basso per nascondere il lieve sorriso che stava nascendo sulle sue labbra.

« Sì, da parte del signor Douglas. » confermò Brunski mettendo da parte le carte, quel ragazzino non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo « Quindi lei conferma che è una falsa segnalazione? » domandò poi concentrandosi unicamente sull'Omega, sapeva che l'Alpha avrebbe retto lo stress di quella sottospecie di interrogatorio. Stiles invece sembrava essere facile da spezzare, era sicuro di farlo confessare nel giro di venti minuti.

Il più giovane annuì « Che vergogna per un Alpha come lui. Denunciarmi così solo perché vuole avere il posto del mio Alpha! » rincarò e Derek giurò di non aver perso un battito sentendo il suo assistente chiamarlo in quel modo. Lui non era di nessuno e mai lo sarebbe stato, punto.

« Insomma, so che può sembrare sospetto, ma io e _Der–bear_ vogliamo Legarci, però con _l'imminente promozione_ che voleva darmi – facendomi passare da semplice assistente a redattore – abbiamo preferito tenere la nostra relazione al segreto. » continuò parlando a macchinetta, come se non ci fosse un domani e Derek poteva già vedere i segni di cedimento da parte di Brunski: nessuno riusciva ad ascoltare Stiles per troppo tempo « Larry, capiamoci, un Omega che viene promosso a redattore dal suo Compagno durante tutto questo uragano di lotta per i nostri diritti. Sarebbe sembrato come se nel suo ufficio passassi metà del tempo sulle mie ginocchia, vanificando la figura di un Omega indipendente che non deve aprire la bocca _o altro_ per avere un posto di prestigio. Dica la verità, Larry, se lavorasse alla _Cordon Books_ , non avrebbe pensato "Oh bene, l'Omega si è preso una bella promozione facendoselo mettere in..." » disse come se fosse una cosa completamente normale fare certe allusioni ad un ufficiale a cui bastava deporre una firma per far ritornare il suo capo in Canada. Non aveva poi così tanto da perdere, era già abbastanza nei guai, tanto valeva usare il suo sarcasmo. L'Alpha fu costretto a mettergli una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di finire quella frase, non voleva nemmeno pensare a quello che stava dicendo, immagini poco caste iniziarono a passargli per la testa e no, _non_ doveva trovarlo _eccitante_.

Brunski si schiarì la gola e Derek nascose il viso tra le mani chiedendosi perché diamine non avesse chiesto a Breaden – l'Omega che lavorava al poligono di tiro – di sposarlo. Sarebbe stato più semplice e meno imbarazzante.

« Lo scusi, dice tutto quello che gli passa per la testa. » disse il canadese sorridendo appena, ma Stiles voleva divertirsi per bene « Principalmente è per la mia schietta sincerità che mi ama. Dove trovi oggigiorno un Compagno così onesto? » domandò il ragazzo prendendo la mano di Derek nella sua, non credeva che prendere Brunski per il naso sarebbe stato così divertente.

« Veda di non essere troppo onesto con me,  _Omega_ . » rispose l'uomo lasciandosi sfuggire l'ultima parola. Stiles si bloccò dal dire altro, gli occhi rossi lo stavano fissando con cattiveria e il modo in cui aveva detto il suo status – come quando si sgrida un cane dopo aver combinato un disastro – lo spezzarono ancora un po'. Già in passato aveva subito trattamenti del genere, fin dalle scuole medie e certamente ricordava il modo in cui alcuni suoi compagni Alpha lo usavano come sacco da box ripetendogli all'infinito quanto fosse  _inutile_ .

« Non ti azzardare. » sbottò Derek alzandosi dalla sua sedia piegandosi minacciosamente in avanti afferrando la cravatta dell'uomo « Non permetterti mai più di parlare così al mio Compagno. » ribadì stringendo la presa, ma la mano di Stiles che si posò sul suo bicipide lo fece calmare e mollando l'ispettore tornò a sedersi al suo posto.

Brunski allentò il nodo della cravatta e si schiarì nuovamente la gola, non rispose nemmeno a quella forma di violenza perché sapeva di essere nella parte del torto. Per una cosa del genere rischiava il posto di lavoro con tanto di una multa salatissima. Afferrò nuovamente il fascicolo del caso e lo aprì per distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia « I parenti sono stati avvisati del Legame? » domandò frugando tra i fogli alla ricerca del nucleo famigliare dei due uomini.

« No, andremo questo weekend. » rispose Stiles, la voce più bassa e meno canzonatoria. L'ispettore sorrise, pronto a mettere loro nel sacco « E mi dica, signor Hale, dov'è che abita la famiglia del signor Stilinski? » domandò facendo irrigidire nuovamente l'Omega che preso dal panico rispose al posto di Derek ben sapendo che l'Alpha non avesse la più che minima idea di dove fosse suo padre.

« Ho solo mio padre e abita a Beacon Hills! » esclamò facendo grugnire l'ispettore e Derek si considerò fortunato in quanto non aveva la più che minima idea di dove vivesse la famiglia del suo assistente.

« Io non ho nessuno. » disse Derek alzando con noncuranza le spalle, ormai era da anni che rispondeva in quel modo a chiunque gli chiedesse della sua famiglia. Orfano, Derek Hale era un orfano e la colpa era solo sua. 

* * *

L'Alpha afferrò l'Omega per il colletto della camicia e lo trascinò alla sua automobile per avere una seria discussione sui suoi modi. Non voleva mai più assistere ad una cosa del genere, non erano nemmeno riusciti a convincere Brunski che alla fine dell'incontro lo aveva letteralmente minacciato.

Odiava fare la parte del cattivo, ma Stiles doveva capire che stavano mettendo in gioco il loro futuro e non poteva permettersi battute sul sesso in ufficio, semplicemente inaccettabile.

« Mi spieghi che diamine di problema hai? » domandò dopo avergli ordinato di allacciarsi la cintura. Lo avrebbe portato a casa sua dove con molta calma si sarebbero messi ad un laptop per acquistare due biglietti per la California e poi, magari, dare un'occhiata agli anelli per la cerimonia del Legame. Dovevano fare le cose per bene, purtroppo.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e osservò la città attraverso la finestra della portiera, desideroso di poter uscire e farsi una camminata « Odio tutti voi Alpha, siete solo degli stupidi. » borbottò ostinandosi a non guardare verso l'uomo. Non sopportava l'idea di dover lavorare per un Alpha, ma l'unico modo per farsi strada era quello e aveva letteralmente sputato sangue in quei anni per non farsi licenziare. Per non farsi prendere di mira dai suoi colleghi aveva dovuto creare una chat per segnalare gli spostamenti del loro capo scorbutico. Alla fine dei conti, però, era divertente.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, lavorando ogni giorno con Stiles aveva avuto più di un'occasione per capire che odiasse dal profondo del cuore quelli come lui, sopportando a malapena i Beta, ma non si era mai posto il problema del chiedergli il perché. Eppure ora che dovevano fingere di Legarsi sembrava essere fondamentale conoscere il perché ti tale disprezzo.

« Non siamo tutti uguali. » disse suonando scontato e Stiles desiderò battere la fronte contro il cruscotto. Aveva sentito quella frase milioni di volte, ma alla fine si rivelavano tutti per la stessa cosa.

Annuì distrattamente, senza nemmeno dargli tanto peso. Lo faceva per se stesso, per diventare redattore e pubblicare il suo libro.

* * *

« Tieni, queste sono le informazioni che devi sapere su di me. » disse l'Omega buttando sul grembo dell'Alpha un raccoglitore con tutti i suoi dati personali così che Derek potesse essere pronto per ogni evenienza.

Era già abbastanza nervoso di suo, il ragazzo non tornava a casa praticamente da quando era fuggito a New York, e quando aveva chiamato il padre dicendogli la notizia lo aveva sentito piangere dichiarando che avrebbe chiamato tutti i suoi amici per organizzargli una bella festa di bentornato. Certo, quando aveva detto che avrebbe portato un amico non era stato molto contento, ma non aveva detto nulla al riguardo. Era semplicemente contento di riavere il suo bambino a casa, poteva portarsi anche mezza New York, gli bastava poterlo riabbracciare.

« Certo, come se mi chiederanno quali sono i tuoi gusti preferiti per il gelato. » sbuffò l'uomo leggendo distrattamente le informazioni che era sicuro non servissero, non gli interessava nemmeno immagazzinarle. Due giorni a Beacon Hills, la cerimonia del Legame in meno di un mese e poi ottenuta la _Green Card_ avrebbe spezzato il Legame liberando Stiles e se stesso. 

« Tu non conosci Scott. » sussurrò l'Omega sbadigliando, il tranquillizzante che aveva preso per affrontare il viaggio che iniziava a fare effetto rendendolo particolarmente assonnato.

L'Alpha non gli rispose nemmeno, cercando di captare in quel fiume di parole scritte in una piccola grafia spigolosa qualcosa di realmente utile.

* * *

Stiles non vedeva Beacon Hills da anni, tanto che si era perfino dimenticato quanto bella fosse, era come far un tuffo nel passato e mentre Derek guidava la macchina che avevano affittato. Aveva visto la sua vecchia Jeep proprio dove l'aveva lasciata, nessuno l'aveva rimossa e si chiese il perché. Erano passati più di sette anni, all'aeroporto avrebbero già dovuto segnalarla come abbandonata.

Non aveva detto nulla all'Alpha, nemmeno quando passandoci vicino l'aveva definita un catorcio, la situazione era già abbastanza complicata senza che si mettesse a difendere la sua Roscoe.

Svogliatamente gli diede le indicazioni per raggiungere la sua abitazione, aveva provato a dirgli che avrebbero fatto prima se lo avesse lasciato guidare, ma l'uomo aveva espressamente detto che non si fidava di nessuno alla guida, quindi di malumore Stiles si era seduto al posto del passeggero senza nascondere il suo disappunto.

Ed eccola lì, la sua piccola casa, le pareti dello stesso blu tenue che ricordava. Nulla sembrava essere cambiato durante la sua assenza, era come se tutto stesse attendendo il suo ritorno.

Prese un profondo respiro « Ce la posso fare. » si disse per darsi forza, ma non ne era totalmente certo. Provò a pensare alla felicità nel tono di voce del padre, quando lo aveva chiamato, ma temeva il suo sguardo da poliziotto cattivo appena avesse meso piede in casa.

« Muoviti, prima facciamo questa cosa e prima la risolviamo. » sbottò Derek palesando la sua dolce presenza e facendo desiderare a Stiles di infilargli i canini nella giugulare. Svogliatamente uscì dall'autovettura e si posizionò vicino al portabagagli per prendere la sua valigia, ma Derek insistette per prendere la sua « Non fare l'idiota, Lumer, posso benissimo portarmi le mie cose. » sbottò l'Omega infastidito facendo ringhiare fustrato l'Alpha. Ancora non aveva capito come relazionarsi con il suo assistente, sembrava in guerra con il mondo intero.

Arrivarono sul portico e Derek notò l'esitazione di Stiles nel premere il campanello, teneva la mano per aria con l'indice teso, pronto a spingere il piccolo pulsante che avrebbe avvisato tutti della sua presenza. Inarcò un sopracciglio chiedendosi perché non fosse già piombato all'interno per abbracciare il padre, ma poi si ricordò che in quattro anni che lavoravano insieme non lo aveva mai sentito nominare la sua famiglia e tantomeno si era allontanato da New York.

Attese pazientemente che il più giovane facesse la sua mossa, volava dargli il tempo per metabolizzare l'idea che stesse per rivedere il padre, quasi scordandosi dei suoi modi bruschi che aveva tenuto fino a due minuti prima.

Stava per incoraggiarlo, dirgli qualcosa, quando la porta si spalancò rivelando un uomo Alpha in divisa da sceriffo, affiancato da una donna dai lineamenti dolci che profumava del tipico aroma degli Omega Legati. Stiles rimase immobile ad osservare la scena, chiedendosi cosa diavolo si fosse perso ma soprattutto perché nessuno lo aveva avvertito.

« Melissa, tu... » si bloccò dal completare la frase, non riusciva a credere che suo padre si fosse Legato nuovamente senza dirgli nulla. Come aveva potuto tradire così sua madre, Legandosi a quella che un tempo era stata la sua migliore amica?

La donna sorrise colpevole, quasi quanto il padre e dietro di loro comparve Scott insieme ad un altro mare di gente, pronti a dargli il bentornato.

« Papà, lui è Derek, il mio Alpha. » disse senza alcun tatto, ancora sotto shock per la notizia appena appresa e desideroso di dargliene uno simile al padre. Derek si irrigidì, non era così che avevano pianificato di fare. Prima di tutto dovevano entrare, presentarsi solamente per nome e cognome e poi magari quanto fossero rimasti soli, dire la lieta novella.

Il ragazzo venne trascinato all'interno della casa e l'Alpha lo guardò mentre veniva risucchiato da un turbine di gente che voleva salutarlo. Rimase sulla porta insieme al signor Stilinski senza sapere cosa fare, l'aria che puzzava tremendamente di disappunto.

« Entra, Derek. » lo invitò Melissa sorridendo in modo tirato e l'Hale si chiese cosa diavolo ci fosse di sbagliato in quella famiglia.

* * *

« Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere senza dirmi nulla! » urlò Stiles facendo cadere a terra un vaso. La festa era ormai finita e tutti gli invitati se l'erano data a gambe e così voleva fare anche Derek, ma Melissa lo aveva pregato di rimanere. L'Omega appena l'ultima persona varcò la soglia sbattè la porta in modo aggressivo, girandosi per guardare furioso il padre che lo aspettava appoggiato al tavolo della cucina.

Melissa e Scott erano usciti dalla porta sul retro e si erano seduti sulla piccola amaca in fondo al giardino mentre Derek si era seduto in cima alle scale non sapendo realmente dove andare.

« Sei sparito nel nulla, Stiles, sinceramente non sapevo nemmeno se fossi ancora vivo! » rispose con lo stesso ardore l'Alpha « Ho aspettato per anni una tua chiamata e quando l'hai fatta sono stato felice, perché non puoi esserlo anche tu per me? » domandò dimostrando che non ce l'aveva con lui per essere fuggito dal college alla prima occasione e rifugiarsi dall'altra parte del paese.

L'Omega, se possibile, divenne ancora più rosso di rabbia « Avevi promesso di amarla per sempre! » gli ricordò indicando la foto della madre che ricordava essere appesa al muro, ma quando guardò non la vide, era stata sostituita da una che raffigurava il padre insieme a Scott e Melissa mentre facevano un pic–nic.

« E tu di non volere più a che fare con un Alpha! » rispose Noah riferendosi a Derek e Stiles ammutolì. Aveva ragione, nemmeno lui ai suoi occhi aveva mantenuto la promessa, ma non poteva dirgli la verità. Era un ufficiale della legge, quella cosa che lui stava violando. Il giovane distolse lo sguardo stringendo i denti, odiava non poter rispondere a tono, dirgli che per l'ennesima volta si sbagliava.

Noah si morse la lingua, sapeva di essere stato duro e ingiusto, ma le parole gli erano semplicemente uscite da bocca. Prendendo un profondo respirò si avvicinò al figlio per posargli le mani sulle spalle e fu sorpreso quando Stiles non lo scanzò in malomodo. Si chinò leggermente per poterlo abbracciare, non lo faceva da così tanto tempo che non riuscì a fermare due piccole lacrime « Mi dispiace, Mieczyslaw. » sussurrò baciandogli leggermente la tempia e Stiles si sciolse. Gli era veramente mancato suo padre.

* * *

« Tu non mi piaci. » Derek si girò verso la voce riconoscendo il ragazzo dalla mascella storta che – se la memoria non lo ingannava – doveva chiamarsi Scott. Inarcò un sopracciglio come a chiedergli perché tale informazione gratuita, ma il ragazzo scomparì prima che potesse fare altro.

Si asciugò il viso con l'asciugamano che Melissa gli aveva dato, la donna aveva insistito in maniera opprimente per fare in modo che rimanesse a dormire a casa Stilinski e lui non aveva potuto che accettare. Ora quindi gli toccava dividere la stanza con Stiles. La stanza che aveva solo un letto, per di più ad una piazza e mezzo. Era infastidito dalla situazione, aveva promesso all'Omega che non lo avrebbe toccato e quindi si sarebbe dovuto accontentare del pavimento. Insomma, voleva evitare l'imbarazzo di svegliarsi con _qualcosa di duro_ che avrebbe fatto crede a Stiles che lui fosse un porco che voleva approffitarsi della situazione.

Quando uscì dal bagno trovò l'Omega sdraiato per terra con cuscino e lenzuolo mentre leggeva un fumetto che doveva essergli appartenuto durante l'adolescenza. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi, non lo aveva mai visto così in abiti informali. Il petto non era più fasciato dalla tipica camicia bianca da ufficio, ma da una semplice maglietta rossa un po' larga e le gambe erano coperte – no, erano scoperte – con dei pantaloncini che arrivavano a malapena al ginocchio. Tipico degli Omega era avere gambe perfettamente liscie, nemmeno l'ombra di un pelo era presente sui loro corpi se non per l'aria pubica. Area a cui non doveva assolutamente pensare!

« Cosa fai lì? » domandò mentre sistemava i suoi abiti nella valigia, tutto rigorosamente piegato in maniera perfetta e puntigliosa. Stiles alzò distrattamente gli occhi dal fumetto « Dormirò qui per queste due notti, tu puoi tenerti il letto. » rispose tornando a leggere e l'Alpha scattò con la schiena dritta.

« No, tu prenderai il tuo letto. » disse tirandogli via il lenzuolo di dosso per farlo alzare, ma l'Omega lo guardò con aria di sfida « Non vincerai. » disse con tono canzonatorio, ma non si aspettò di essere sollevato in aria con tanta facilità. Squittì preso alla sprovvista, allacciando le braccia al collo del suo capo per paura di cadere e farsi male e proprio mentre l'Alpha lo stava per buttare sul letto la porta della sua stanza si aprì rivelando Melissa che li guardò con un sorriso malizioso e forse anche un po' imbarazzato. 

Stiles si divincolò dalla presa dell'uomo e alzò le mani come in segno di resa « Mel, non è come sembra! » urlò in difesa del suo onore, non voleva che pensasse che stessero per fare cose alquanto rumorose e in posizioni strane. Nope, lui aveva promesso che mai più nessun Alpha sarebbe entrato nei suoi pantaloni.

« Oh certo, certo. In ogni caso i muri sono insonorizzati, tuo padre ha preso questa precauzione un paio di anni fa dopo che Scott e Allison... » non finì nemmeno la frase che Stiles si schiaffò due mani sul viso chiedendosi perché diamine dovesse sentire cose del genere. Aveva già abbastanza ricordi di Scott e Allison, non voleva aggiungerne altri! 

In realtà negli ultimi sette anni il ragazzo si era sentito giornalmente con il migliore amico, era l'unico a cui aveva dato il suo numero nuovo di telefono facendogli promettere di non dire nulla a nessuno e così aveva fatto, dimostrando una grande lealtà. Certo, non gli aveva detto del Legame tra i loro genitori, ma era stato meglio così.

Melissa gli passò una coperta e l'Omega la riconobbe subito. Dannazione, odiava la sua famiglia. Tra le mani stringeva la coperta della fertilità, era appartenuta per secoli alla famiglia Stilinski e Stiles era sicuro che non gli servisse considerando i suoi precedenti.

« Non è mai tardi per riprovarci. » disse la donna prima di andarsene lasciando i due da soli.

Stiles si girò e notò che Derek si era già posizionato sul pavimento. Aveva perso nuovamente, sconfitto si avviò nel suo letto che sapeva di infanzia e ricordi.

* * *

Derek odiava essere toccato, era veramente fastidioso sentirsi le mani di altri addosso, e sembrava che Scott avesse preso come missione per la vita quella di toccargli ripetutamente la spalla mentre lo trascinava chissà dove insieme ad un ragazzo dai capelli biondi e ricci che si chiamava Isaac.

Non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di fare colazione, salutare Stiles e lo sceriffo che i due ragazzi lo avevano trascinato fuori da casa e a passo svelto si erano incamminati verso la zona periferica di Beacon Hills.

Quando si era svegliato quel mattino non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo per aprire gli occhi che Stiles gli aveva tirato un cuscino sulla faccia ordinandogli di entrare sotto le coperte con lui perché fuori dalla porta c'era Melissa che era venuta a svegliare loro. Quando la donna entrò Derek fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Stiles tirandolo a sè. Aveva un tenero sorriso dipinto sulle labbra, ma l'Omega si era irrigidito facendogli capire che erano in arrivo brutte notizie.

Di certo si aspettava tutto tranne che la donna e il suo Alpha avessero deciso di proporre di celebrare il Legame per il giorno successivo . Così, tanto per.

Stiles si era fatto convincere e quindi lui era stato portato via da Melissa e un paio di ragazze Omega che la sera precedente si erano presentate come Lydia, Erica e, la compagna di Scott, Allison. In quel momento lui era – come stava raccontando precedentemente – insieme a Scott e Isaac. Non aveva nemmeno più le forze per chiedere loro dove stavano andando, tanto non rispondevano.

Alla fine entrarono in un pub poco lontano dal confine di Beacon Hills e i due Alpha sorrisero in modo inquetante, tanto che Derek si sentì quasi in pericolo. Il pub era pieno di Alpha pronti a picchiarlo? Da quel poco che aveva visto poteva dedurre che _tutti_ amassero Stiles, quasi incolpandolo di averlo trattenuto a New York e doveva ammettere che non capiva un sacco di cose, alcune frasi dette dai suoi amici più stretti sembravano suggerirgli fosse accaduto qualcosa in passato, ma a Derek non interessava, voleva solamente finire questa pagliacciata nel minor tempo possibile.

Si sedettero in prima fila di quello che era un palco di decente dimensioni, potevano starci ben dieci persone in fila. Un cameriere Beta corse a prendere le loro ordinazioni, l'Hale si limitò a prendere un caldo tea al limone mentre i due più giovani ordinaroro dei boccali di birra. Parlarono del più e del meno, minacciando di tanto in tanto l'editore di castrazione se avesse anche solo lontanamente pensato a far del male a Stiles, sicuramente era l'ultima cosa che voleva in quanto gli aveva dato la possibilità di rimanere in America, anche se gli era costato un po' considerando che avrebbe dovuto promuoverlo a redattore e pubblicare il suo libro. Magnifico, emozionante, doveva ammetterlo, ma lo preferiva di gran lunga come suo assistente.

« Ora viene il bello! » urlò qualcuno dal fondo della sala e il pesante sipario rosso si alzò lentamente rivelando quattro giovani – due uomini e due donne – che non potevano avere più di venticinque anni. Erano Omega. 

Omega vestiti per ballare il can–can.

Derek si coprì il viso con le mani, non poteva credere che quei due idioti lo avessero portato ad un locale per Alpha, come per un addio al celibato che lui non aveva assolutamente chiesto. Dio, odiava così tanto la famiglia di Stiles, sembravano un uragano pronto a travolgerlo e lasciarlo senza aria. I due idioti risero per la sua reazione e Isaac alzandosi con il suo boccale di birra si girò verso la folla « Domani questo uomo qui entrerà a far parte della nostra famiglia Legandosi a Stiles, diamogli un bel addio al celibato! » urlò facendo scoppiare tutti in un applauso e l'Hale si chiese quanto sarebbe stato difficile scavarsi un buco sotto la sedia a mani nude.

Per peggiorare la situazione uno dei ballerini lo trascinò praticamente a forza sul palco facendolo sedere su una piccola sedia che avevano messo apposta per lui. Desiderò ardentemente poter sparire dalla faccia della terra. Lui era un uomo serio, non un decerebrato Alpha che andava in locali per vedere Omega ballare praticamente mezzi nudi. Le ragazze si erano allontanate ridendo per dare spazio ai due giovani che scuotevano in modo osceno i loro fondoschiena credendo di dargli una bella vista, ma no, decisamente odiava quello che stava vedendo in quel momento.

Rimase seduto senza tagliare la gola a nessuno solamente perché aveva veramente bisogno di Legarsi a Stiles.

* * *

L'omega si tolse i vestiti pronto ad entrare nella doccia per lavarsi, Melissa e Lydia lo avevano fatto diventare veramente matto tra le prove dell'abito che un tempo aveva usato il padre e per scegliere degli inviti da consegnare personalmente ad ogni cittadino di Beacon Hills. Non aveva fatto nulla, se provava anche solo ad aprire la bocca Lydia lo guardava in modo talmente chiaro – dalla seria "taci, so quello che faccio" – che alla fine si era pure annoiato. Certo, non era preso da chissà quale euforia sapendo che stava per Legarsi parzialmente contro la sua volontà con un Alpha che a malapena riusciva a sopportarlo, ma andava bene così, a New York si sarebbero visti solo in ufficio e nella vita privata ognuno a casa sua.

Si tolse anche l'intimo pronto a dirigersi nel suo bagno privato, ma quando aprì la porta fu solo una frazione di secondo prima di ritrovarsi a terra schiacciato da ottanta chili di puri muscoli e _sexaggine_. Okay, era imbarazzante, soprattutto anche perché Derek era nudo, bagnato e sembrava arrabbiato con il mondo, tanto da avere gli occhi illuminati di rosso.

Emettendo un urlo per niente mascolino sfuggì dal copro dell'uomo e corse a coprirsi con il lenzuolo del suo letto obbligandosi a non guardare l'Alpha che sembrava piuttosto a suo agio così, come sua madre lo aveva messo al mondo. 

« Perché diavolo sei uscito dal bagno senza vestiti addosso!? » domandò l'Omega sentendo anche le punte delle orecchie rosse, non vedeva un uomo nudo da _anni_ , se non avesse anche lui _un_ _pendolo_ si sarebbe scordato di come fosse. Più volte aveva immaginato il suo capo senza vestiti, durante i suoi calori, quando anche una lattuga diventava la cosa più attraente del mondo.

Derek si alzò e a passo lentò si avvicinò a Stiles, il ragazzo era completamente sul punto di avere un infarto e continuava a ripetersi « Ha promesso di non toccarmi, ha promesso di non toccarmi, lui non mi toccherà. » e, quando aveva il membro di Derek praticamente a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, l'Alpha si piegò per prendere un paio di calzoncini che Stiles non aveva notato. Una volta coperte le nudità Derek sorrise – ghignò, per l'esattezza – e lo Stilinski si chiese cosa c'era tanto da ridere.

« Siamo due uomini, Stiles, non hai nulla da nascondere che io non abbia già. » spiegò molto probabilmente leggendo nel suo sguardo la muta domanda. Sorprendentemente quella risposta fece scaldare il cuore a Stiles, gli piaceva sempre quando qualcuno si riferiva a lui come uomo e non come Omega, lo faceva sentire normale e non qualche essere inferiore.

Rimanendo seduto a terra con il lenzuolo rigorosamente schiacciato contro i gioielli di famiglia Stiles guardò con astio Derek chiedendosi cosa ci fosse in lui. Era perennemente arrabbiato con il mondo, cosa poteva mai essergli successo?

« Bel tatuaggio. » disse di punto in bianco, notando il disegno che adornava lo spazio tra le scapole dell'uomo. Non ne aveva mai visto una simile, era inusuale, quasi come quello di Scott.

« Non posso dire lo stesso della tua cicatrice. » rispose l'Alpha guardando verso il basso ventre del suo assistente notanzo la lunga linea rossa che segnava chissà quale storia sul corpo di quel ragazzino. Forse era interessato, un po', ma non voleva risultare invadente. Si stava affezionando a Stiles e la cosa non andava assolutamente bene, era solo una relazione finta, non doveva mettere in mezzo le emozioni.

Stiles corpì la cicatrice sentendo il viso andargli a fuoco più di prima e lentamente, tenendo sempre il lenzuolo premuto contro le sue nudità, si alzò per mettersi come minimo seduto sul bordo del letto, le natiche che iniziavano a fargli male contro il tappeto.

Derek si avvicin lentamente leccandosi il labbro superiore, c'era stato qualcosa nel modo in cue Stiles si era alzato che aveva fatto scattare i suoi comportamenti primordiali da Alpha, tanto da volersi avvicinare e lasciare il suo odore sull'Omega. Era ad un passo dall'affondare il naso nell'incavo del collo del più giovane quando la porta si aprì rivelando un sorridente Scott che, trovandosi davanti il fratellastro nudo e il futuro cognato con solo dei pantaloncini, iniziò a urlare spaventato coprendosi gli occhi con la mano.

« DIAMINE STILES! CHIUDI QUESTA BENEDETTA PORTA. È LA SECONDA VOLTA CHE TI BECCO SUL PUNTO DI ACCOPPIARTI! » urlò prima di fuggire, lasciando i due ammutoliti per essere stati beccati in situazioni certamente non piacevoli. 

Fortunatamente a casa non c'era lo sceriffo o Derek era sicuro un bel proiettile non glielo avrebbe risparmiato nessuno. Facendo finta di non esserne almeno in minima parte scosso si apprestò a chiudere la porta e quando si girò per fare una battuta di dubbio gusto le parole di Scott lo colpirono, facendogli capire che Stiles aveva qualche scheletro nell'armadio.

« Così mi sto Legando ad un Omega non vergine? Stilinski, mi aspettavo che venendo da una piccola cittadina rispettassi la regola sulla castità. » provò a scherzare, ma il giovane non rispose verbalmente, semplicemente si alzò e sbattendo con forza la porta si chiuse in bagno, borbottando qualcosa che sembravano una sequela di insulti poco carini.

Derek alzò le spalle, forse Stiles era vicino al calore e gli ormoni lo faceva iventare irascibile.

* * *

« Non voglio più farlo. » disse Derek rompendo il silenzio che appesantiva l'aria nella stanza. Era notte, la Luna già alta nel cielo, e nessuno dei due riusciva a dormire. L'Alpha ci aveva pensato a lungo, non era pronto a Legarsi con Stiles e farlo mentire a tutta la sua famiglia solo per un suo errore, erano tutte delle persone stupende che non meritavano di essere prese in giro da un qualsiasi canadese che aveva praticamente costretto il suo assistente a sposarlo.

Quel pomeriggio Melissa gli aveva dato l'anello che era appartenuto a Claudia Stilinski, dicendogli che a Stiles avrebbe fatto sicuramente piacere averlo, ma Derek non ne era poi così sicuro. La donna si era fermata un po' con lui, raccontandogli diversi annedoti sull'infanzia di Scott e Stiles, facendolo ridere più di una volta, sicuramente non si aspettava di sentire che quei due alla sola età di nove anni si fossero introdotti nella piccola fabbrica di cioccolato di Beacon Hills vestiti da operai nella speranza di sgraffignare qualche barretta.

Stiles si alzò a sedere e guardò l'uomo sdraiato per terra « Perché? » chiese quasi con rabbia. Avevano ormai preparato tutto, suo padre aveva perfino costruito un gazebo da mettere in giardino insieme al vicesceriffo per l'occasione, per non parlare dei soldi spesi per il rinfresco a cui erano invitati tutti i cittadini di Beacon Hills. Già, tutti si erano praticamente autoinvitati dichiarando che non vedevano l'ora di assistere alla cerimonia di Legame dell'unico Omega maschio della California.

Odiava l'idea di rimanere bloccato anche solo legalmente con Derek, dover avere il suo odore addosso fino al giorno del divorzio, era praticamente quello che aveva cercato di evitare negli ultimi sette anni. Non a caso frequentava solo Beta al di fuori del lavoro, giusto per avere qualche amico anche lì a New York.

« Perché ti sto rendendo triste. » rispose l'uomo guardandolo dritto negli occhi e, oh, Stiles non lo credeva capace di provare compassione per qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso. Semplicemente emozionante il fatto che si fosse accorto che non fosse per niente felice all'idea di Legarsi, ma Stiles non se la sentiva di abbandonarlo nel momento del bisogno.

Perché? Be' perché lui ha un'enorme cotta nei confronti del suo boss. Non era qualcosa che si fermava al suo aspetto fisico – che, Dio, era perfetto – ma amava anche il modo in cui arricciava le labbra quando pensieroso leggeva un manoscritto, i pranzi passati insieme in cui lui silenziosamente ascoltava tutte le sue chiacchiere e per il fatto che ogni mattina ricordava ai suoi dipendenti l'importanza nel rispettare ogni individuo, cercando di dirgli in modo cordiale di non dare fastidio a Stiles essendo l'unico Omega in ufficio. Certo, la maggior parte del tempo sembrava avere un peperoncino infilato su per il... – _no, non facciamo i volgari_ – ma infondo sapeva che quel suo comportamento era dovuto al fatto che aveva perso tutti i suoi cari nel bel mezzo dell'adolescenza, creandosi una corazza per difendersi dal mondo.

Voleva aiutarlo, non voleva finire con il lavorare per il signor Douglas.

« News dell'ultimo minuto: tu non mi rendi triste e il Legame sarà celebrato domani. » disse con la voce del conduttore del telegiornale locale, riuscendo a strappare un sorriso all'uomo. Derek si alzò per sedersi accanto a lui sul letto, aveva lo sguardo tormentato e Stiles poteva solamente immaginarsi chissà quali cose stesse pensando.

Lentamente, senza fare movimenti affrettati, posò la sua mano su quella dell'Alpha « Io mantengo le mie promesse, Derek. » aggiunse e non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dalle labbra del suo capo, due linee sottili che solamente il giorno precedente si erano posate sulle sue quando la folla presente nella sua casa aveva acclamato a gran voce un bacio.

L'Alpha lo guardò dritto negli occhi chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di buono nella vita per meritarsi di aver conosciuto un ragazzo sincero, talentuoso e sarcastico come Stiles. Non pensava di meritare cose buone nella vita, finiva con il distruggere tutto. Semplicemente si era abituato all'idea di dover soffrire per il resto della sua esistenza, ma poi era entrato Stiles nel suo ufficio tenendo in mano un curriculum e non aveva potuto fare a meno di assumerlo, era stata la sua occasione per fare qualcosa di buono per gli altri.

« Posso farti una domanda? » chiese il più grande guardando distrattamente verso il ventre del giovane, il quale annuì dandogli il via libera « Come ti sei fatto quella cicatrice? ».

Il castano sospirò pesantemente, sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata prima o poi « Risale a otto anni fa, prima che iniziassi il college. » iniziò a raccontare « C'era questo Alpha che veniva a scuola con me, si chiamava Ethan, era molto simpatico e non faceva altro che starmi accanto. Finì che ci mettemmo insieme alla metà del nostro ultimo anno e be', diciamo che un giorno lo invitai a casa quando mio padre era alla centrale. Fui sorpreso dall'inizio del mio calore e quando chiesi a Ethan di andarsene lui disse che se l'avessimo fatto sarebbe passato tutto nel giro di poche ore, invece di passare tre giorni a soffrire tra le lenzuola. » arrossì pensando a quanto era stato stupido ad assecondarlo « Non mi accorsi che non usò protezioni e fu inevitabile la conseguenza: rimasi incinta. Volevo tenerlo, sai?, ma Ethan diede di matto, dicendo che era troppo giovane per fare da padre e io non gli chiesi di rimanere. Gli dissi che potevo cavarmela da solo e lui sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Solo che, poche settimane dopo, mi diede da bere una tisana e non mi accorsi che era piena di strozzalupo. L'aborto fu spontaneo come reazione alla sostanza, questa è la cicatrice che mi ricorda ogni giorno che un medico ha dovuto tirare fuori dal mio ventre mio figlio ormai morto. » concluse sentendo le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi « È per questo che odio gli Alpha: non si prendono le loro responsabilità. Mio padre ha cercato di trovarmi qualcuno, ma sono letteralmente fuggito, lasciando la facoltà di legge e rifugiandomi a New York. » aggiunse rivelando il misterioso arcano che da giorni tormentava Derek.

L'Hale incarcò un sopracciglio « Ethan? Tipo l'Ethan che domani sarà presente al nostro Legame? » domandò ricordandosi di aver visto il nome su uno degli inviti. Stiles annuì, ma non ne sembrava turbato da tale cosa, mentre a Derek prudevano le mani. Voleva spezzargli il collo per aver fatto una cosa del genere, ma otto anni fa non vi erano ancora tanti diritti per gli Omega, l'Alpha era stato libero di farlo abortire senza essere accusato di qualche crimine. Era il suo bambino, per la mentalità di un tempo aveva tutti i diritti di ucciderlo, decidendo se risparmiare o meno l'Omega che lo portava in grembo.

« E tu, quel tatuaggio? » domandò a sua volta il giovane toccandogli con la punta delle dita la schiena coperta dalla maglietta, ben sapendo che lì sotto c'era una triskele. Aveva fatto le sue ricerche quel pomeriggio, ma voleva vedere cosa sigificasse per il suo capo.

Derek rilassò leggermente le spalle, il suo lupo interiore che per poco non fece le fusa per i tocchi gentili del ragazzo « Quando avevo sedici anni iniziai a frequentare un'Omega più grande, era veramente docile, sembrava perfetta. » cominciò ricordandosi di Kate « Peccato si rivelò una pazza quando rase al suo la mia casa dandole fuoco. Fu in quel giorno che tutta la mia famiglia morì. Il tatuaggio l'ho fatto una settimana dopo, per ricordarmi del mio errore. » rivelò andando a sovrappore la sua mano con quella di Stiles in una posizione strana, ma che di certo non rovinò quel momento di serietà.

« Potrà sembrarti banale, ma io non sono come tutti gli Alpha. » sussurrò accompagnando Stiles nella mozione di sdraiarsi e l'Omega annuì, troppo stanco anche solo per parlare. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe Legato, doveva essere riposato per l'occasione.

* * *

Brunski sedeva in prima fila, Derek poteva vederlo benissimo, lì seduto, con un'agenda tra le mani a scrivere chissà cosa. Inutile dire che lo sceriffo si era arrabbiato parecchio ritrovandosi alla porta un'ispettore che accusava il figlio di star commettendo un reato punibile con minimo cinque anni di carcere.

Aveva perfino proposto di annulare tutto e risparmiarlo se avesse annullato la cerimonia, Stiles sarebbe tornato a New York senza alcuna conseguenza e Derek in Canada dove non aveva neppure un tetto. L'Hale aveva pensato di farlo, di evitare a Stiles l'ennesima sofferenza, ma quest'ultimo arrabbiandosi aveva iniziato a sbraitare contro il padre accusandolo di non credergli, di dare più fiducia ad un totale sconosciuto « Io e Derek ci siamo innamorati e ora ci Legheremo, se Larry non ci crede non sono affar nostri. » aveva concluso prima di uscire dalla cucina lasciando i tre uomini da soli. 

Era teso, non credeva di star facendo la cosa giusta, ogni singola cellula del suo corpo gli diceva di sputare il rospo. Scott lo stava fissando male dall'altra parte del gazzebo come testimone di Stiles, aveva sentito tutto e anche lui era sicuro fosse una truffa. Insomma, tutti svegli a Beacon Hills.

Poi lo vide, nell'abito più elegante che gli avesse visto indossare in cinque anni, i capelli finalmente sistemati e non più un ammasso che non aveva direzione, e – buon Dio – stava sorridendo come se fosse realmente felice. No, non poteva farlo.

Quando arrivò a destinazione il signor Boyd provò a iniziare il tipico discorso pre–Legame, ma Derek si girò verso la folla, guardando tutti e facendo calare un silenzio irreale « Cosa diamine fai? » domandò Stiles sottovoce mentre gli tirava la manica della giacca per farlo rigirare.

« Io ho mentito. » annunciò facendo sorridere Brunski « Ho costretto Stiles a Legarsi a me, risultando il più viscido degli Alpha. » continu adocchiando Ethan – o Aiden? – e forse pensò che non fosse proprio il più viscido, c'era chi si era comportato peggio di lui, ma non era quello il punto « Mi è scaduto il permesso di soggiorno e non volevo abbandonare New York e il mio lavoro, quindi ho ricattato Stiles promettendogli delle cose. ».

« Derek, taci. » tuonò Stiles per niente contento di come stessero andando le cose. L'uomo gli posò una mano sul braccio, dolcemente « Lui merita qualcuno di meglio perché è semplicemente fantastico. Chiunque gli abbia fatto del male deve solo rendersi conto del mostro che è. » concluse facendo girare tutte le testa in direzione dell'Alpha che aveva ingravidado anni fa l'Omega.

Lentamente scese dalla sua postazione e si avvicinò a Brunski, guardò dispiaciuto Melissa che aveva le lacrime agli occhi e alzò fiero la testa per aver fatto la cosa giusta.

* * *

Stiles era letteralmente fuori di testa, stava urlando contro il padre che voleva obbligarlo a rimanere con lui, dicendogli di dimenticarsi New York.

« Tu non capisci! » sbottò il giovane « Io sono innamorato di lui, volevo Legarmi! » spiegò mentre Scott lo tratteneva in un abbraccio per non farlo crollare a terra.

« Ma lui non ama te! » disse Noah sbattendo la mano sul tavolo facendo sussultare Melissa che era in disparte ad osservare la scena « Vuoi che finisca come l'ultima volta? Gli Alpha così ti spezzeranno solo il cuore. » era stato cattivo, se non crudele, a ritirare fuori la storia di Ethan, ma doveva far capire al figlio l'errore che aveva quasi commesso.

« Stiles, prendi la tua roba. » disse Melissa facendosi sentire per la prima volta da quando erano rientrati in casa e allo sguardo interrogativo dei presenti sorrise « Andiamo da Derek. ».

* * *

« Tieni, manda tutti gli scatoloni a questo indirizzo, grazie. » disse Derek passando un foglio al primo dipendente che gli capitò a tiro, sotto un braccio aveva lo scatolone con la roba più importante. Douglas lo stava guardando vittorioso, già pronto a prendere possesso dell'ufficio da capo redattore, era da anni che premeva per avere quel posto e il fatto che l'Omega alla fine fosse servito a qualcosa gli fece prendere in considerazione l'idea di prenderlo come suo assistente personale, giusto per mostrare un segno di gratitudine.

« Non mandare un bel niente, Mason. » la voce di Stiles risuonò per tutto il piano e Derek lo vide nel bel mezzo del corridoio con la fronte leggermente sudata e le guance rosse « Derek non lascerà questo posto. » aggiunse facendo inarcare un sopracciglio a Finstock « Perché – quanto è vero Dio – ci Legheremo. Io ti amo, Derek, potrei essere l'ultima cosa bella della tua vita, non ti conviene lasciarmi andare. » disse sorridendo beffardo, nella voce una certa sicurezza che non aveva mai sentito.

Tutti erano in silenzio, ad osservare, chiedendosi se l'Alpha avrebbe rifiutato il povero Omega che aveva appena dichiarato pubblicamente di amarlo. Fece un passo in avanti, posò lo scatolone sulla prima superfice piatta e poi corse. Corse da Stiles, prendendolo in un bacio carico di passione, facendo fischiare più Beta e ridere alcuni. Brunski staccò i due a forza « Stilinski ti conviene non giocare con me! » urlò afferrando l'Omega per il gomito, stringendo la presa tanto da fargli uscire un lamento.

Qualcuno, con buon senso, corse a chiamare un poliziotto. A nessuno erano simpatico Brunski, aveva interrogato tutti in ufficio per cercare di scoprire qualcosa, ed era stata solo una gran perdita di tempo. L'ufficiale – una donna Omega – non ci pensò due volte prima di portare via Brunski.

« Sei sicuro? » domandò Derek dolcemente, una mano posata sulla guancia del ragazzo, il quale annuì.

« Non sei un Alpha come gli altri. ».

* * *

_Otto mesi dopo_

  


Stiles si piegò cercando di raccogliere da terra il manoscritto che aveva fatto cadere in precedenza, ma gli risulatava difficile calcolando l'enorme pancione che aveva. Era solo al settimo mese, ma con la _grande fortuna_ che aveva si trattava di gemelli e quindi era ingrassato il doppio.

Era sul punto di mettersi a piangere – odiava non riuscire a fare le cose da solo – quando Derek entrò in casa tenendo in mano il cesto di fragole che lo aveva mandato a cercare nel bel mezzo della notte per soddisfare le sue voglie da Omega in attesa.

Fortunatamente erano stati assegnati ad un altro ispettore – molto più simpatico, per la cronaca – e in meno di un mese erano riusciti a regolarizzare il tutto evitando a Derek di tornare in Canada e perdere il posto di lavoro. 

Suo padre non ne era stato molto convinto della sua decisione, ma quando Derek aveva cominciato a portarlo ogni due weekend a Beacon Hills per visitare il suo vecchio si era dovuto ricredere. Oh, non scordiamoci la parte in cui l'Hale ha completamente distrutto la moto di Ethan in puro segno di vendetta per il suo Compagno e il bambino che aveva perso.

« Dovresti stare a letto. » disse a mo' di rimprovero, ma Stiles lo liquidò con un movimento della mano « Sh, devo pensare a come prendere il manoscritto senza ucciderci. » sussurrò e l'Alpha adorava il modo in cui l'Omega aveva iniziato – fin dalla scoperta della gravidanza – a riferisti a se stesso in plurale, comprendendo anche i loro bambini.

Sorrise osservandolo tentare, aveva ormai imparato che non doveva mettersi tra Stiles e la sua indipendenza, era un genio e sarebbe riuscito a rimprendere quel manoscritto con le sue sole forze.

Derek Hale dopo anni poteva definirsi felice: aveva un buon lavoro, un Compagno, dei bambini in arrivo e il suo carattere acido era scomparso, lasciando al Mondo il piacere di vedere il suo vero carattere, quello che aveva tenuto fino all'età di sedici anni.

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
